Neji's Property
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Tenten have to learn to be careful with Neji's gifts... NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know, again I shouldn't be writing a little NejiTen oneshot but being updating "Auction & Dates", but it's not my fault if my friend and I were talking about Neji and Tenten and it's not my fault that this idea came in my mind! Anyway, enjoy!

(thanks to yumi-maki who saw my little mistake! I correct it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji's Property

"A gift? Why?" asked Tenten when her boyfriend Neji came at her door with a gift in his hand.

"Because when I saw the shop, I thought that could make a good gift…"

Tenten didn't understand his meaning but still let it him in her small apartment and took the package.

She started to open it when they were sit on the couch, in the living room. She started to smile when she saw a cute black shirt write on it 'Tenten' in pink with some kunai around the name.

"Neji! It's so cute! Where did you find it?"

"I saw a little shop where they personalised clothes. I thought that that you could like it."

"I love it! Thank you!" The bun haired kunoichi kissed sweetly her boyfriend. "I'm going to try it on!" With that, Tenten went to her room to change.

Five minutes after, she came back with the shirt on, smiling.

"It fit! I really love it! Thank you Neji!" She hugged him while Neji was smirking, looking in the mirror the refection of the shirt on Tenten.

"_Seems like she didn't saw the back…"_ Neji thought because on the back of the shirt you could clearly read: 'The property of Hyuuga Neji. BACK OFF!!'

The end!!

* * *

That's all! I thought about doing a sequel but it depends on the reviews... so please tell me if you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I did an other chapter! A lot of people like the first chapter so I hope you'll like the second! Enjoy!!

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

Neji and Tenten were walking in the streets of Konoha. Tenten was proudly wearing her new shirt.

"Neji, people look at me weirdly…" said Tenten looking around. "Do I look weird with your shirt?"

"Hn. Don't care about people." answered Neji, looking at all the disappoint looks gave by Tenten's fan boys. _"They all see now that Tenten is mine!"_ Neji thought, smirking.

-----

After some time, the bun haired kunoichi left her boyfriend to go see her friends. They had a little get-together at Sakura's house. When she arrived, they started to talk about boys and all, no one of them remarked the special message on Tenten's shirt till Hinata got up and gasp. She was behind Tenten and started to laugh.

"Hinata, why are you laughing like this?" asked Ino.

"Come see this!" the Hyuuga heiress said, still laughing.

"Oh my god!" said Sakura, laughing.

"Tenten, do you know that it have a… special message in your back?" asked Ino.

"What? No… What is it?" asked Tenten.

"It's wrote: 'The property of Hyuuga Neji. BACK OFF!!" said Sakura.

"I knew that Neji-nii-san was possessive, but I never thought he could be that much!" exclaim Hinata.

"You're kidding me??" said Tenten, shocked.

"No! Go see!!" said Sakura.

Tenten went to the bathroom to got off her shirt and saw that her friends were right. Then, she understood why people were looking at her weirdly.

"NEJI!!! YOU'RE SO DEAD!!" screamed Tenten.

-----

Neji was in his room, mediating when someone knock strongly on his door.

"Who is it?" said the annoy prodigy.

Tenten opened the door. Screaming: "What's wrong with you?"

"You must have seen the back…" Neji said.

"Yes! Since when am I your 'property' Neji?"

"Since you go out with me. You're mine and no one else."

"I know that! but Neji, come one! That's too much! Why did you did this?"

"I wanted everyone to know that you're mine. Especially for those guys who keep looking at you."

"But there are other manners to show it!"

"Ok… Marry me." Tenten was now really shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me. Like this you'll have the ring that shows that you're mine."

"But you can't ask me to marry you like this! We are only 17!"

"And?"

"It's too young!"

"Hiashi-sama wanted me to get married at 18. So I ask you know and we get married when the two of us are 18. Yes or no?"

"It's crazy!"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes…" Neji smiled a soft smile and kissed Tenten.

"Tomorrow we'll go buy the engagement ring and like this everyone we'll know that you're mine." Neji said when the broke the kiss.

"Neji, you're really possessive." She kissed him. "But I love you like this."

The end!

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!! 


End file.
